


Today I Tried to Kiss my Best Friend

by Hey_a33butt



Category: botw - Fandom, prince sidon - Fandom, sidlink - Fandom, sidon x link
Genre: Fluff, I tried to kiss by best friend tiktok challenge, M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_a33butt/pseuds/Hey_a33butt
Summary: Seeing the people of Hateno Village complete this challenge multiple times, Link thought he should try it as well on his best friend--and crush--Prince Sidon. But will Sidon kiss back?
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	Today I Tried to Kiss my Best Friend

Link was nervous.

His heart rate wouldn't slow, his hands felt sticky, he felt like he couldn't sit still or else he would explode into a bunch of butterflies.

Today was the day he was going to complete the challenge...

And kiss Sidon. 

Since their meeting at Inogo bridge, Link had been fascinated—well, more like infatuated—with Sidon. He distinctly remembered his eyes widening once the Zoran prince rose to his full height after his graceful—and rather impressive—flip from the platform above. 

He was gorgeous. The realization struck Link like a well-placed shock arrow to his heart. 

Link remembered how his gaze had traveled slowly up Sidon's form, taking in the bright ruby-red scales, strong muscle, and piercing golden gaze before he even knew Sidon's name. 

He remembered how he could barely speak his own with how fast his heart was beating and his breath had left him. 

The prince had almost literally stunned him to silence. Not that Link minded. He could stare at Sidon all day without blinking if he could. 

And the prince was so kind and welcoming as well, even though he didn't know him or who he was at the time. 

After they had traveled to the domain and defeated Vah Ruta together, Link had gotten to know Sidon a lot better. And that didn't help his condition one bit. Every smile, every glance, every compliment sent Links heart soaring to the clouds. 

The pair was practically inseparable when Link visited the domain. He would return for supplies, to help the citizens, or just to see a certain Zora. Sidon's everlasting positivity and support in the Hylian Champion was all Link needed sometimes to get back on his feet. 

Sidon had seen Link through many hard times. When he was doubting himself, remembering who he once was and couldn't be anymore, when he thought of all the innocent people who had died for misplacing their trust in him to protect them...

Sidon was there. 

Without thinking, Link would use his slate to travel to Zora's Domain, no matter where he was, and seek out the prince--practically collapsing in his arms when he found him. Sidon would accept him, hold him, listen, wipe his tears, and promise with a look of golden warmth and certainty that Link was safe and everything would be okay.

And he would be right. 

As time went on, Link realized that his adoration for the prince was something much more profound. 

Link loved him. 

He had wanted to act on it but was worried it would ruin their friendship. He couldn't lose that. He wouldn't. And now he can use the challenge as an escape route. 

If it came to that. 

The "Kiss Your Best Friend" challenge had become quite popular among the townspeople of Hateno village. Link had been visiting for supplies and had seen people laughing and kissing everywhere he went. 

It was a bit unnerving, actually, but it somehow gave Link the confidence (and the excuse) he needed to show Sidon just how much he meant to him. He was honestly worried he wouldn't be able to in time before he went to battle Calamity Ganon. He only had Vah Medoh left before he would head to Hyrule Castle. 

And he wasn't sure he would come out alive. 

Link bit his lip as he blinked out of his thoughts. Wiping his hands on his trousers, he shifted in his seat on the shore of the East Reservoir Lake. He and Sidon usually went there to swim together and have fun, now that Vah Ruta wasn't taking up most of the swimming space.

Link had traveled to the domain a few days ago and was eager to see the prince again before he began his trek to the Rito's, but Sidon had duties to attend to first. He was the prince after all. But even still, Link had left a note on his door to meet him there whenever he was free. Bazz had told Link that would most likely be today. 

Link sighed and closed his eyes, relishing in the afternoon sun and soft, warm breeze. He allowed himself to relax as he listened to the birds and the waves of the lake. Smiling, he laid back and stretched. Maybe he could take a quick nap before Sidon arrived.

As Link began to drift off, he heard footsteps behind him, followed by a smooth, accented voice. 

"There you are," Sidon said softly, a gentle smile dancing on his lips as he looked at the Hylian sleeping before him. Link immediately jumped up, much to Sidon's surprise, and ran to the prince. Sidon, now expecting this, kneeled down to return the crushing embrace the Champion provided the prince once he jumped into his arms. 

The pair held each other for a moment before Link backed away and looked up at Sidon with a glare of annoyance. 

"I have been here for two days," Link said, crossing his arms and continuing his glare. Sidon seemed to shrink under it, despite his enormous size. 

"I know, my friend," he replied, looking down bashfully. "I tried to get away sooner, but what with the festival coming up soon, I had to help with the planning. I'm sorry." Sidon then looked up at Link with a sad golden gaze. The best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Link had to look away or else he would crack. 

"Don't do that," he said, trying not to smile. 

"Do what?" asked Sidon innocently. He knew exactly what he was doing, the bastard.

"The eyes, I can't--," Link risked a glance at his friend but immediately regretted it. Sidon's eyes seemed to be even bigger than before, and he looked so sad. 

Link groaned, covering his eyes with his hands in an attempt to shield himself from the prince's puppy powers. Sidon laughed. 

"Do you forgive me?" he asked sweetly, dropping the look and smirking at his friend. 

"Ugh. Yes, fine, whatever," Link replied, peeking through his fingers before dropping his hands from his face with an amused smile. "Why are you so good at that?" 

"Secret technique." 

"Uh-huh, sure." 

Sidon chuckled and stood up. Gesturing for Link to follow him. 

"Were you sleeping earlier?" he asked as they walked, genuinely curious if he had interrupted the Champions rest. 

"No, not really. Just relaxing," replied Link. "It's so peaceful up here."

"Indeed it is. That's why we had this platform installed," explained Sidon, gesturing to the luminous stone platform beside them as he sat down. "So we could enjoy it anytime we wanted. It was actually Mipha's idea," Sidon smiled softly at the thought of his lost sister. "She wanted to show the domain just how beautiful it is up here."

Link watched as Sidon leaned back with a sigh and closed his eyes. Just as Link had done earlier. He sighed and admired how the sun danced across his scales, how it gleamed off his silver headpiece. He stared at his soft, content smile as the breeze whistled through his headfins.

Link realized with a start that it was now or never. He felt his heart rate speed up again at the thought. 

It's only Sidon. Link thought, trying to calm his nerves. He wouldn't get mad. 

He gazed longingly at Sidon for a moment more, just allowing the prince's presence to calm him down, before he made his move. He leaned towards Sidon, reached out under his head, and gently pushed the others jaw to get him to turn towards Link. Sidon opened his eyes in surprise, but before he could say anything, he felt a warm pair of lips press against his. 

Sidon's fins flared in surprise, his whole body going rigid with shock. Link was kissing him. 

Link was kissing him. 

Before he could act on the realization, Link had pulled away, his face almost as red as the Zora before him. 

"Sorry, I just-- there's this thing-- um, like a challenge and--," Link's stammering was cut off by Sidon, who had apparently chased Link's mouth to kiss him again aggressively. Link jumped, not expecting the contact before he melted into Sidon's kiss.

One of Sidon's hands had found its way to Link's jawline, cradling his face gently as he molded their mouths together passionately. Link slid his arms up Sidons chest hesitantly before wrapping one around his armor-covered neck and the other cupping his cheek. The kiss itself was desperate and sloppy. Link's lips were hot against Sidon's, breathy gasps coming from them in between kisses. 

Link couldn't think straight. Sidon's kisses were leaving him breathless. He didn't even realize he was leaning back until he felt his head touch the ground below him. Once he felt the cool earth, he couldn't suppress the smile that had begun to form on his busy lips. Sidon, feeling the other's lips curve against his, couldn't contain his any longer either. They both pulled away, panting and smiling like idiots.

"Do you have any idea," panted Sidon, leaning his crest against Link's forehead. "how long I've wanted to do that?" Link blushed and looked away timidly. The adoration in Sidon's piercing eyes was almost too much for him. 

"Too long. For both of us," said Link softly before looking up at Sidon again through his eyelashes. Hylia, he couldn't stop blushing or smiling. Sidon gave Link the biggest toothy grin he had ever seen. "Now shush," Link commanded before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Sidon's neck to pull him down again. This kiss was much different from the first. Long and slow. "We have time to make up for."

Link sighed into the kiss as he thought of the challenge he completed. He wondered how many relationships had started because of it. 

Whoever had started the challenge, he was forever in their debt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys! Thank you so much for the kudos!!


End file.
